Harry Potter and The Veil of Sorrows
by taranis808
Summary: It's Harry Potter's 6th year at Hogwarts. The war is brewing with You-Know-Who out on the loose... a vampire in the faculty, the acceptance of students from other schools and The Order of The Phoenix in full progress. Take a risk and READ.
1. Back at Hogwarts

Author's Note:/u Hullo! Well, I was in the mood to write again after watching the 3rd movie, Prizoner of Azkaban, and finally reading the fifth book. Yes, this is all about spoiling the fifth book, as it will only make sense to those who have read it. You "might" say this is my version of a fake 6th book... maybe a good read for you to pass the time before the REAL 6th book (yipeee! JK, write, write please!) -- and it's also... well, because i think Harry deserves someone better than Cho Chang. I apologize ahead of time to the Cho Chang fans, but its... just... she's not strong enough to handle someone like Harry, in my view anyhoots... so, yes yes, expect more of a romance in this. Don't expect anything remotely near R-Rated or NC-17 though, i'm trying to keep the same old magic the Harry Potter has, a G-PG13 rated atmosphere. =) Happy Reading and Please Review! - Kat aka Taranis  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE VEIL OF SORROWS  
  
Chapter 1: Back To Hogwarts  
  
by: Taranis808  
  
"I – er – heard that she's going out with someone else now," said Hermione tentatively.  
  
Harry was surprised to find that this information did not hurt at all. Wanting to impress Cho seemed to belong to a past that was no longer quite connected with him. So much of what he had wanted before Sirius's death felt that way these days… (The Order of the Phoenix, pg. 865)/b  
  
It was the first of September. Harry looked rather tired, even as the summer had passed rather quickly this time around. He constantly thought of Sirius, wondering every night about his godfather and where he was during the afterlife… his last conversation with Headless Nick replayed in his mind. The voices behind the veil that Luna Lovegood had mentioned also gave him a twinge of hope. Harry hoped Sirius wasn't lonely, like he was, as he glanced at the shattered mirror Sirius once gave him. He wished that he had used it that night, that night that Sirius died. As much as Dumbledore tried to make Harry understand that it wasn't his fault, Harry still felt the guilt as a burden upon his shoulders. The prophecy suddenly made Harry create another negative one for himself, it seemed that everything he cared about was doomed to be lost.   
  
The Dursley family was forced to stop their insults, which, in all fairness had indeed made a difference to Harry's summer. They kept him out of their conversations, afraid to have Mad-Eyed Moody storming in with his wand. This suited Harry fine. His inner grief was enough without having to manhandle outside conflict.  
  
The Dark Lord was back with a vengeance and was pulling an army together that all wizards now knew about. It was a war Harry expected once he stepped back into Hogwarts. His dreams hadn't stopped completely, once and a while his scar would throb with pain, knowing that Voldemort had less hold of him since Dumbledore's interference. For how long this "lack" of hold would last, he did not know.   
  
Harry expected a lot more difficulty in both school work and with news buzzing around constantly, than the last. It was their 6th year, one year before their N.E.W.T's were to be placed before them, and Harry knew he would have to work harder this year to achieve a career as an Auror.   
  
Harry trotted over to where he could see the Weasley family, Ron turning around and smiling widely at him. "Harry! Harry! How was your summer? Lupin told me Mad-Eye gave the Dursley's quite a scare that they treated you real well!" Ron, had indeed, grown another inch or two since the last time Harry saw him. Harry forced a grin, yes, he was happy to see Ron again, but all this anticipation with all news buzzing around him wasn't making him feel too joyful about going back to school quite yet.   
  
Ginny waved as she was talking quietly to her now new boyfriend, Dean Thomas. "Er, it was… alright, quiet…" Harry responded before being grabbed into a tight hug by Mrs. Weasley.   
  
"Harry! Oh Harry dear, how have you been? Mr. Weasley is doing much better progress now that the Order is openly running. It's a new bustle of word amongst the good wizards! Ah, Lupin, Moody and Tonks wanted me to tell you that they're up to here with work! But that they will visit you sometime soon, oh don't look so aghast Harry-"   
  
"HARRY!" A loud greeting came from a pretty young girl running to catch up. Crookshanks hung onto her trolley for dear life. "RON!"   
  
Both Harry and Ron's jaws dropped. It was left to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny to greet Hermione, "Hello Hermione!" Hermione stopped, grinning at Harry and Ron whose mouths were still agape.   
  
"Hello Ginny, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione ignored their stares, picking up Crookshanks and lifting her as they placed their bags into the train's compartment. "My parents let me go to the Library Cruise! It was delightful, I was finally able to pick up some books for my classes ahead of time for the seventh year, Mrs. McGonagall sent my lists ahead-"  
  
Ron's mouth closed quickly, he squinted instead, "You were on a Library Cruise? And you found it ifun/i?"  
  
Hermione looked at Ron unblinkingly, "Why of course, I was able to study some very tricky spells that will be useful for the N.E.W.T's-"  
  
"That's still in a year!" Ron argued, rolling his eyes. Harry looked from one to the other, and suddenly a wide grin replaced his open mouth. It was the first thing that warmed Harry's heart, loud squawking noises from two of his best friends never sounded so pleasant.   
  
Hermione and Ron ignored Harry's sudden grin as they walked onto the train, saying goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, still in mid-argument. Harry smiled at Mrs. Weasley as her happy demeanor suddenly turned to concern. "You take care in Hogwarts this year Harry, You-Know-Who has plans brewing and I want you to be safe. I want a healthy young boy coming back, alright? I don't want what happened to your godfather happening to you."  
  
Harry stared at Mrs. Weasley for a moment. It took all his energy to nod. For a split second he hadn't been thinking about Sirius Black, and he felt guilty. He had allowed a moment of happiness to seep in when he should have been feeling nothing of the sort. His eagerness was a lie, as was the rest of the smiles and hello's he gave to students as he followed Ron and Hermione towards an empty compartment.   
  
All Harry wished for now was to be able to see Sirius again. He regretted not having been able to live with him, not allowing Sirius to have come with him to Hogsmeade… If he was going to die any way, Harry wished it was a happier death. One he wanted, one that he should have had lying soundly in bed with Harry by his side. Not by Bellatrix. Twelve whole years Sirius had spent in Azkaban, and yet he fought on, he was the best man Harry had ever met… and he had died so wrongly. iThe death wasn't worthy of Sirius,/i Harry's thoughts repeated over and over again. iI want Sirius back. I want so much to talk to him. I miss you Sirius… I'm sorry for letting you die. I'm going to kill Voldemort, and I'm going to make him, Pettigrew, Bellatrix and the rest of the death eaters suffer. They will suffer a hundred more than you have./i  
  
Hermione and Ron had stopped bickering, looking curiously at Harry who was scowling. They looked at each other before poking Harry out of his trance.   
  
"Er, Harry, you alright mate?" Ron asked, looking at him with a slight smile. Harry looked up towards the both of them, nodding his head.   
  
Hermione looked at Ron, both of them reminded about the loss of Sirius Black. The trip to Hogwarts remained silent. Hermione and Ron coughed quietly, getting up. This was the time that Harry was thankful that both his best friends had been awarded as prefects during their fifth year, as they excused themselves to go and patrol the corridors.   
  
Harry sat alone, looking out the window. 


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Author's Note: Alright, so this is where i have stopped as of now - i'm still in the process of even beginning chapter 3! Please read and review... hoping for some encouragement... haha, or else i usually think my stuff is crap sighs =) well, hope you enjoy! Take care! - Kat aka Taranis  
  
SURPRISE, SURPRISE  
  
CHAPTER 2: HARRY POTTER AND THE VEIL OF SORROWS  
  
by: Taranis808  
  
Everything was running so smoothly. Ron expressed his surprise about nothing odd happening as he found his seat in the Great Hall for the start-of-term feast opposite Harry and Hermione. "It's just bloody odd how Draco didn't start anything up, then again maybe he's still a slug, or how Luna Lovegood wasn't around," Ron paused, watching Luna take her seat next to Cho Chang. "Or how Cho and Harry weren't giving each other secret hellos, or how no dementors or creepy things happened on the train-"  
  
Hermione smirked, "Ron, not everything about wizarding is going to have to be odd, there are a lot of positive and quiet things about Hogwarts, and there doesn't always have to be something strange-" Ron jumped in once more, "You've got to admit, Hermione, that something involving us three always tends to be jumped at by something strange!"  
  
"Who knows, it may be a quiet year." Neville said hopefully, taking his seat next to Ron. Frankly, seeing Hagrid, Dumbledore and Mrs. McGonagall sitting up front gave Harry some ease. He was half-expecting seeing that monster Umbridge filling the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's seat, instead, he spotted an peculiarly familiar face. The man was surveying the crowd of students, moving his eyes from each house's tables, until they rested on him, Harry Potter. They looked at each other, the teacher with a flicker of interest, before they continued to move. Harry tilted his head slightly, looking at Hermione for an answer. "Who's that?"  
  
Hermione followed Harry's gaze. The man looked regal for some reason, his head unmoving, only his eyes sweeping the room. His skin was an off-set of darkness, and his eyes were deep and dark as the night. They looked cold but a twinge of a smile was found on his face. For a second, nothing registered until Hermione's face took on a look of surprise. "Harry, that can't be…"  
  
"Er, that can't be who?" Ron asked, looking up towards their new teacher. "That? Who the heck is that?"  
  
"Oh thank goodness it isn't Umbridge…" Neville said quietly, but a few surrounding students shot him looks of disdain at the mention of her name.   
  
"Will someone answer the question, please?" Harry pleaded, his frustration rising. "Who is that man and why does he seem so familiar? Yet, I don't think I've ever met him before!"  
  
"That's Kevyn Ferlastor, he's a wizard who has been hiding amongst muggles for centuries. He doesn't age, and he's been rumored to be none other than a-"  
  
"A VAMPIRE?" Neville screamed.   
  
Everyone in the hall turned to face Neville, as well as Professor Ferlastor. Dumbledore cleared his throat, taking everyone's attention back up towards himself. "Good to have everyone back at Hogwarts. Yes, Neville, as I was just about to present to you our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Kevyn Ferlastor-"  
  
"Isn't he a Dark Art?" Ron whispered loudly, a look of fear on his face. Hermione shot him a look, but Ron shrugged. Harry nodded, he wondered how they were going to have classes continue if they were having a night creature teach them.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts classes will not necessarily occur in the evenings, rather, Mr. Ferlastor has agreed to teach constantly during the day in the dungeon rooms where he will be nearer to his own bedroom."  
  
"What, a casket?" Ron squeaked. "What if he decides to have us for lunch?" He asked, holding his neck.  
  
"We welcome back our old staff and our old students to Hogwarts, and to our newcomers," Dumbledore boomed, as the doors to the Great Hall opened, presenting another large new group of first years shyly walking in. To Harry, who had thought last year's first years were tiny, thought these even more timid. Their eyes were darting around madly, but then, Harry couldn't blame them, almost forgetting that their parents had probably read all the horrible news in The Daily Prophet or The Quibbler. Though, Harry thought that the arrival of such a grand number of first years was an example of the boost in confidence in Dumbledore. The sorting hat was placed on a stool by Professor McGonagall, as its new song burst forth:   
  
There is a war that frightens the young  
  
The old, the sad, the happy and good,  
  
Take it now as a sign to unite  
  
As all houses of Hogwarts should.  
  
Walk up to me and take on a house,  
  
Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws,  
  
As responsibility rests in my dispense,  
  
As I will sort out the strengths and the flaws.  
  
Push away all the first-year fears  
  
As bonding, strength and happiness will come  
  
As there will be seven more years,  
  
Of adventures and Quidditch games of fun.  
  
Pure-bloods and high ambitions,  
  
Haughtiness and common pokes at fun,  
  
Will make the Slytherin house,  
  
The most peculiar one.  
  
In which the famous connection resides,  
  
Mischief and mayhem and quick tempers  
  
Matches along with the glory of strength  
  
The traits of the Gryffindor members.  
  
Ravenclaw's quality rests in its wit  
  
With intelligence as surest  
  
Other worldly knowledge still at short,  
  
Will take the N.E.W.T's the furthest.  
  
Hufflepuff takes on all the rest,  
  
A mix of courage and smarts,  
  
The most level-headed house  
  
And the greatest to reach the teachers hearts.   
  
As the choices rest freely with you  
  
Lengthy warnings no longer be of need  
  
But be careful that You-Know-Who  
  
Does not see your weakness indeed.  
  
It is all the traits of Hogwarts students,  
  
That will make the mission a success,  
  
Now let the sorting begin as there will be more,  
  
But I will leave that to Dumbledore to confess.  
  
Harry wondered if anyone noticed the reference to him, in which the famous connection resides, otherwise known to Harry as his common reminder of almost becoming a Slytherin. The rest of the lot grew more curious about what it was that Dumbledore was to confess that the Sorting Hat did not. They watched, murmurs flowing freely through the room as a shout of "Gryffindor! Hufflepuff! Slytherin!" or "Ravenclaw!" was announced. Each first year scurrying to his or her new tables. This continued for a longer time, until the very last, a young girl with raven hair sat down at the Hufflepuff table.   
  
Dumbledore stood up, smiling gingerly at the anticipating crowd. "This will be news to all of you, Hogwarts, for the first ever time have accepted a number of transferees from other schools. We welcome five new students to our school with a greeting of warmth."   
  
Now the voices in the halls were buzzing. Transferees had never happened on Hogwarts ground, the students in all upper years had been together since their first meeting as first years. The massive door opened, a tall slender boy with blonde hair marched in, "Rizpah Rhodes from Tarasios, third year." All the girls turned to look, big and wide grins on their faces as the handsome Greek foreigner strode in. Two twins walked in next, sprouting violet hair, one boy and one girl, a little smaller, a little chubbier around the face but wearing large confident smiles. "Farfalla and Fiorenza Farafiore, from Pancrazio University, fourth years."   
  
"Too bad George and Fred aren't here anymore," Dean sniggered. Ron gave his little sister's boyfriend a stern look. Ron would've probably said the same, making a joke out of the odd pair and his brothers, the mischief makers. But they were busy handling a joke shop, having at least earning O.W.L's, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley finally had accepted their money making venture  
  
Polite applauses were made before another pair of tough looking boys walked in, completely different from one another. One was short with brown hair tied back, his mouth was set firmly, looking around in a suspicious manner. His nose was slightly crooked, a tight scar on the left side of his ear caused whispering questions. "Finlay Grear, third year." Behind him walked in a lanky and tall boy, whose head was clipped bald. He held the same expression, stern, but his eyes remained focused ahead, at Dumbledore. "Irvin Irving, sixth year, from one of our Triwizard friendly schools, Drumstrang"  
  
Their manner answered all question. "Well no wonder!" Ron muttered, a laugh from Harry and Hermione's annoyed look were Ron's only responses.   
  
The first thing to walk in was a large grey wolf, what were to be eyeballs were replaced with a steady blue fire looking out at all the students. Ron shivered, "Another animag-" but before the words completely left his mouth, a girl moved forwards behind the wolf, looking up ahead like the Drumstrang student had done. She had long brown hair, neatly pulled into a ponytail, and her face was expressionless and quiet. Whispers quieted even from the Slytherin table as she walked forwards. "Kit Kenrich from a Private Wizarding School, sixth year."  
  
Harry's heart leapt, sixth year! He blinked, unsure of what he just rejoiced about, hoping quite frankly that he was excited about a new friend. He looked to Hermione and Ron, Ron held a dumb happy face as the last of the students moved towards the front near the Sorting Hat. Hermione on the other hand, looked quite annoyed at Ron before turning back to Harry. "Typical Kenrich if you ask me, nothing special."   
  
Harry looked at Hermione, once again surprised. "What's a typical Kenrich?"  
  
Ron and Neville grinned, "Can we meet the rest if that's what they call typical?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to look like she was paying attention once again to their Headmaster. Truth was, Harry knew her attention was fully focused on Kit Kenrich now, and glanced at Ron and could've sworn someone used the Stupefy spell with that grin on his face. The sorting hat didn't speak this time, instead Dumbledore's voice pierced through the murmurs that had begun once more. "Now, for the Sorting Hat to continue, in order of arrival please!" Rizpah sat on the stool, Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. "Gryffindor!" The boys flinched, Dean glanced nervously at Ginny as Rizpah sat down at their table.   
  
The twins both moved forwards, "Hufflepuff for the both of you," The Sorting Hat announced after the second twin finished. Finlay Grear was up next, "Slytherin!" The second Drumstrang student moved forwards then, "Irving… Irving…" The hat muttered, "Ah, Ravenclaw!" Then silence came again, as Kit Kenrich took her seat on the stool. "Kenrich… Welcome back to Hogwarts… Hmm… I see, Slytherin!"  
  
Harry's excitement suddenly fell, he took a look at Draco whose sneer was one of pleasure. The boys from the other houses groaned, as much as the girls had when Gryfindor was awarded Rizpah Rhodes.   
  
"Slytherin's going to corrupt that one," Neville whined. Hermione seemed to have cheered up.   
  
"No, she's a Kenrich, it's a perfect Slytherin addition if you ask me," Luna Lovegood seemed to have eavesdropped on their conversation. The arrival of her head near Ron's sent him flailing backwards and landing with a loud "thud!" on the floor.   
  
"Alright, alright! What is a typical Kenrich? Enlighten me!" Ron howled, rubbing his elbow in solid frustration. "Explain if it's bugging everyone so much."   
  
Hermione cleared her throat, which reminded everyone of Umbridge's hem, hem days. "The Kenrich family is the only family that has mixed with muggle royalty. They have however managed to keep a pure wizard bloodline, as one King who rose to power was indeed, a wizard in disguise. Not evil, but cunning and quite the haughty bunch, he married a fellow Wizard, Keeli Kenrich, wherein more of her family rose to power." Ron opened his mouth, Hermione guessing and answering before he could utter a word. "That's an Alabaster Wolfhound, Kenrich guardian familiars."   
  
They all turned around, seeing that Draco has scooted his way over to sit next to the young Kenrich girl, with her wolfhound sitting casually on his hind quarters. They were caught up in what looked like a conversation, Harry sighed quietly to himself. Harry looked at the animal, who was, surprisingly, looking back at him quite curiously. It stood up, glancing back at Kit, before proceeding to walk towards Harry.   
  
Everyone now turned around, the rest of the Gryffindor table looking at the wolf in both fear and surprise. It stood before Harry, tilting its head. Harry looked at it, his forehead creased, he couldn't take his eyes away from the wolf's own. His eyes were truly those of fire, a cold, seeming endless burning fire. Inside… Harry couldn't see his reflection, rather, he saw something else. There was a flicker of an image that constantly played in the wolf's eyes. Harry's eyes widened, it couldn't be… before their gaze was broken.  
  
A curt voice caused the wolf to turn its head. Harry looked up slightly from his seat to come face to face with Kit Kenrich, who had now risen from her seat at the Slytherin table. The wolf's once intimidating behavior dissipated as he looked up and rubbed his head apologetically on his owner's stomach a soft affectionate whimper followed soon after.   
  
Draco Malfoy, along with his two side-kicks, Crabbe and Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson stood up to find if they could involve themselves in Gryffindor mischief. The Gryffindor table followed suite, glaring at the Slytherin students.  
  
"Harry Potface," Malfoy sneered, "Kit, don't mind him, he's a silly Gryffindor a half-breed-"  
  
Kit glanced curiously at Draco for a second, before giving Harry a grin. "Sorry about Corliss, you seem to have fetched his interest." Harry smiled in response, nodding his head. "He's a nice wolf-hound-" before Seamus and Neville jumped to interrupt him, practically yelling out their names in a try at, er, introducing themselves. Kit smiled at them both, nodding at Harry. "Nice to meet you Harry, Seamus, Neville…" She said, before turning to sit back at the Slytherin table.   
  
Draco stepped forwards to stand over Harry, leering. "She's Slytherin, so don't even bet on getting your dirty Gryffindor hands anywhere near her, you hear, Potface?" Crabbe and Doyle stepped forwards, following Draco's try at intimidating Harry.   
  
Harry smirked, "Head off to your table now Malfoy." Harry realized he had just made Draco Malfoy jealous. In fact, Harry quite intended to keep Malfoy on his toes, as was the goal of every Gryffindor as Malfoy had docked almost all their points when he was awarded a position as a pawn in Umbridge's horrible plans. Malfoy glared at Harry, "Watch it Potter," before heading back to his table.  
  
"She's nice!" Ron squeaked. Hermione kicked him under the table, a loud yelp from Ron. "What was that for?!" He yelled.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron innocently, smiling, "Oops, sorry Ron."   
  
Harry looked back at the Wolfhound curiously, who was now resting peacefully at Kit's feet. His front paws were folded in front of him, with his head resting, but his eyes ever watchful. His gaze flickering once more to Harry, raising his head slightly, before glancing at his master and putting his head back down.   
  
Just like Sirius, a lovely pup. Harry heard himself say at the back of his mind. Harry looked down at his hands again, the positive feelings leaving him as fast as they had come. He looked around the Great Hall, at laughter and jeering, then looked up towards Dumbledore who was looking at him with a sense of understanding. Harry tried to give him a tight smile, before looking at Hagrid, who was now trying to joke around with Professor Flitwick, who was scowling in response. Harry passed Mrs. McGonagall, her eyes fixed soundly on the first-years, like a mother hen, before they found Kevyn Ferlastor. The Defense Against the Arts teacher smiled at Harry, his fangs now in full view. It was a frightening sight, but Harry responded with a nod of his head and a smile in response.   
  
His stomach was feeling very queasy. He poked his food, paying close attention on how his utensils worked, he looked back up and found Mr. Ferlastor had disappeared from the feast. Harry wondered now, what kind of a year was this to be, indeed? 


End file.
